Take a Hint
by Jasmk16
Summary: "Think we should hook up?" she asked before softly kissing her.


**A/N: I haven't forgotten about Lost Along the Way. **

**I'll update is soon! Promise! I have pretty much all the chapters outlined at this point.**

**I was listening to 'Take a Hint' and well _this_ happened x]**

**It takes place during the Jori Date after they are allowed to go home.**

**It's a pretty much smut! Be warned! (; Haha!**

**Well Enjoy!**

I** do not **own** Victorious ];**

* * *

><p>By the time the two girls were <em>allowed<em> to leave the sushi bar it was too late for the young Vega to go home. Her parents were never really home during the day but if they caught her sneaking in she would never hear the end of it. The brunette rubbed her neck nervously. She couldn't go home. She sighed deciding she would just have to sleep in the car.

"You coming or not?" the Goth asked raising a brow.

Tori turned to find the pale girl smirking.

"It's late, Vega. Surely you're not going to try and sleep in your car again." Jade said as she stepped closer to the Latina.

The brunette blushed. "That was your fault. If you hadn't taken me home late from Karaoke Dokie last weekend, I wouldn't have _had_ to sleep in my car."

The raven hair girl chuckled. "How was I supposed to know you had a curfew?" Jade wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "You can spend the night with _me_." She smirked before leaning down to kiss the girl.

The young Vega smiled against the familiar lips. She moved her hands up into the dark curls and pulled the girl closer deepening the kiss. When the two finally broke apart they exchanged a knowing look. The tan girl led them to the car and drove them to the West residence.

…

"Where are your parent's?" Tori asked, following close behind the raven hair girl.

"Business trip," The Goth simply replied. Jade was used to being home alone, it didn't really bother especially since she spent most of the day out anyway.

She quietly led them to her room. Once they were inside she turned to kiss the Latina, pressing her against the door and shutting it. She kissed down the tan jawline until she reached the neck.

The brunette moaned and locked her fingers around the dark hair. She pulled her head back allowing the pale girl more access to her neck.

The Goth ran her tongue over the tan skin and gently bite down causing another moan to elicit from the girl. They both broke apart breathing heavily. Jade brushed back a strand of hair from the Latina's face and stroked her cheek.

"You really don't like me?" the brunette pouted, recalling what the Goth had said at the bar.

Jade furrowed her brows in confusion. She chuckled and shook her head remembering their early conversation. "Nope," The Goth murmured pressing her lips against the brunette's neck once more. "I'm _crazy_ about you."

Tori pulled the Goth back to look at her. She rolled her eyes before pressing her lips against the rosy ones in a hungry kiss. Jade lifted the brunette's legs and wrapped them around her waist. Her hands moved up the girl's thigh as she pressed her body harder against Tori's. The pressure caused the brunette to break the kiss as she moaned.

The pale girl grinned at the sound. Moving her lips down the tan neck, she began to nip against the skin as her hands moved up the girl's torso, pushing the shirt up. They pulled parted long enough to remove the offending garment with the Goth's following. Jade's fingers quickly found the latch of the brunette's bra unclasping it. She smirked at the beauty before taking a nipple in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the painfully aroused buds causing the tan girl to growl. The Latina was panting as her other hand moved up to firmly squeeze the other breast, causing the brunette to arch up.

"J-Jade…" Tori whimpered. She buried her fingers in the dark locks, pulling the girl closer.

Jade released the nipple with a popping sound and began to kiss up the collar bone.

"Please," The brunette whimpered as she felt the Goth's finger tips move along the waist band of her jeans.

Jade smirked as her fingers moved to the zipper of the girl's jeans. She slowly opened them and lowered the brunette. She pushed the jeans and panties down the long tan legs and discarded the pair with the rest of the clothing.

The brunette was going insane. Jade wrapped Tori's legs once more around her waist and pushed her hard against the door.

"Please," she whimpered.

Jade began to kiss against the girl's neck as she slipped a hand between them. She let out a low growl against the girl's jaw when she felt how wet Tori was for her. Jade pulled back and looked at the brunette who now had her eyes shut. Jade pressed her lips against Tori's as she eased one finger through her folds. She pushed it inside the Latina's core.

Tori whimpered when Jade withdrew her finger. She was about to protest but gasped instead when she felt the Goth enter her again with two fingers.

Jade smiled at the sound and kissed the tan girl as she pushed her fingers deep inside her. She withdrew her fingers slowly out before driving into her again.

Tori moaned as Jade continued her slow and deliberate pace. She tried to rock her hips in attempt to get some sort of pressure only to have the Goth stop her movement. "Easy there, tiger." Jade whispered nipping her ear.

Tori whimpered. Jade was driving her insane. "Please," She begged unable to take it. Her center was throbbing painfully.

The Goth ignored the plea for a few more strokes before she crashed their lips together as she began to pick up the pace. Jade ran her tongue around the brunette's bottom lip. She didn't have to wait long for the girl to grant her permission as she opened her mouth to moan against the pale girl's lips.

Tori dug her nails into Jade's back as the raven girl began to pick up the pace. "Oh God!" She cried as the Goth stroked her clit. Tori's hips pushed against the moving hand pressing the Goth's fingers deeper.

Jade quickened the pace when felt greater resistance as the Latina's walls began to clench and unclench with each movement.

"Oh... Jade..." Tori moaned out in staccato.

Jade pulled down on Tori's bottom lip as she continued her actions. She felt the Latina begin to tremble as the kiss became lazy. Tori pushed the Goth hard against her as she reached the edge. Her body relaxed against the pale girl's. She let out a low moan when the felt the dark hair girl pull out of her. When she managed to come down from her high, she gently planted a kiss on the soft pale shoulder.

"God I love you," Tori grinned pulling back to look into the blue eyes.

Jade smirked and lightly kissed her. "Hmm now what was it you were saying about me not liking you?"

Tori furrowed her brows and hit her playfully. "Alright, West you've made your point." She raised a brow and smiled seductively. "Now it's my turn to return to have some fun." Tori quickly turned them so that the pale girl was the one against the door. She looked down at the skirt the Goth was wearing and lightly ran her thumb against the waist band. "We can't have any fun with _these_ in the way."

Jade's nostrils flared as the hands moved lower dragging the skirt and lace thong down her legs.

The brunette quickly discarded the clothes and moved up to unclasp the girl's bra. Tori looked up at the dark hair girl. She stroked the skin underneath the pale girl's breast and lightly blew over the nipple causing the girl to gasp.

"Tori," she breathed.

Tori blew over the other nipple before taking it in her mouth. Her hand slowly traveled down the pale taut stomach motioning small circles as it moved lower.

"Tori, please," the pale girl breathed.

The brunette smiled against the nipple. Her tongue circled it and lightly bit down as she entered the Goth with two fingers. "Hm, baby you're so wet," Tori moaned slowly moving her finger in and out. She wasted no time teasing the girl, knowing she was more than ready.

Jade whimpered as she felt Tori push deep inside her. She arched up as the brunette began to stroke her. "Tori," she moaned. She began to rock her hips along with the tan girl's hand as they picked a rhythm.

Tori grabbed one of Jade's thighs and wrapped it around her waist as she began to thrust harder and faster. She released the nipple and pulled back to look up at the pale girl as she unravel. She grasped the thigh tightly against her waist as she thrusted furiously into the dark hair girl. She pressed her lips against Jade's swallowing the moans she was eliciting.

"Oh…shit…Tori!" Jade cried out. She broke the kiss and pressed her mouth against the Latina's shoulder. She bit down as she reached the edge, her hands tangling up in the brown curls.

Tori continued stroking the girl until her high subsided. She grinned widely as the blue eyed girl finally leaned her head back to look at her.

"You're insane, babe." Jade breathed heavily.

Tori brushed aside the hair from pale girl's sweaty cheek. She leaned down to gently kiss the swollen lips. She raised a brow as followed the gaze of the blue eyes over down to her chest. "Stop your staring at my-"

Jade cut her off as she switched them positions and pressed her body against the tan girls.

"_Take a hint_," Jade smirked wiggling her brows. She wrapped the brunette's legs around her waist and lifted the Latina over to the bed. "_Think we should hook up?_" she asked before softly kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please _Review_? **

**What'd ya think?**

**It was cheesy right {k**


End file.
